sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lolita the Lion
Character Made by Pizzadrive. Fanpop account is Riverpizza. 'Lolita the Lion' "It's not my fault And if I want to quit I see the others All ready to throw themselves upon me It's not my own mistake If I hear everything around me Hello L. I. T. A. I'm Lolita" ~Alizee – Moi Lolita 'Basic Info:' Name: Lolita Yawn Bell Nickname: Loli, Lilly, Missy, and and a teasing nickname is "Little Lion" or L.L. Age: 14 Species: Lion Gender: Female Height: 4'8 Weight: 72 ibs. IQ: 92 Martial Status: Single Residence: Wren Circle, Tidia's Hotel and Apartments, Apartment 24 Occupation: Student Economic Class: Middle Class Alignment: Neutral Good 'Personality:' Likes: Chocolate, Computer, Rope, Tirone >XD (Gets speared) Lolita: What did you say? Dislikes: Stupidity, Tigers, Cheetah’s (Not as much as tigers and for a different reason then Tiger.) Personality: Lolita might be mean at some points of time while sweet during other times. Can be serious or fun. She has a on-off personality. She is kind to most people though but has a few people on her hate list. She hates people who act stupid and tries to never act stupid. She does not ever admit on making a mistake and lies a lot. Hobbies: She loves typing and jump rope and cooking chocolate. (She cooks good chocolate cake and bars). ''' Physical Appearance: Color: Yellowish Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Light Blonde Nose: Black and Round Ears: Circular and Yellow. Tair: Thin and yellow up to the end. She has a brown bush there. Attire: She wears a lot of Lolita type clothing. Coincidence anyone? 'Items, Weapons and Skills: ' Weapons: She is good with spears. Bad with Bows and Arrows and can sneak up to people easily. She can control sand and dirt. Stats: (STR) Strength -10/20 (DEX) Dexterity -12 /20 (IQ) Intelligence - 12/20 (HTH) Health - 8/20 '''Quotes: “Okay what IDIOT did it!” When someone is doing something stupid. “Yell at ‘em Dammie” Talking to friend Damsel while being in a team while fighting. “Get ready for this Baby.” About to fight. “You are boring me let’s just get going.” When chosen in a game. Relationships: Damsel Gazelle: Damsel is actually Loli's slave and the only person aloud to call her Loli. She treats Damsel more like a little sister then a slave. Damsel and her are always together and always so sweet to each other. Loli just hates how sweet she is... 　 Tirone Tiger: She know’s Tirone because she saw him while the adults from her Lion tribe was going against the people from his Tiger tribe. She and him tried fighting each other and got really hurt. They have never seen each other in till now. They are pretty mean to each other for the most part but at some times she is really sweet and kind to him and they might even help each other. She even shows to like him a little bit. Den Fallout: Tirone's slave. He is pretty kind to Lolita even though for the most part Tirone and her are qaurling. He doesn't have much of a relationship with her though. 　 Category:Lion Category:Females Category:Good